This proposal responds to RFA-DK-12-017, which requests applications for Research Sites to collaborate with existing Research Sites in the Lower Urinary Tract Dysfunction Research Network (LURN). In this application, the University of Washington (UW) seeks support for a Research Site to participate in efforts to unravel the clinically confounding symptoms of the lower urinary tract. This proposal was developed following the guidelines stipulated by the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney diseases (NIDDK). The aim of the proposed UW Research Site, in conjunction with the Data Coordination Center and existing LURN Research Sites, is to expand on validating symptom-based instruments to measure early, late, transient, and persistent symptoms both in males and females, and to better define the phenotypes of men and women with symptoms of lower urinary tract dysfunction. The key responsibilities of the Research Site will be to adopt the study protocols developed by the LURN investigators, validate the developed Patient Reported Outcome (PRO) measures, recruit study participants, and conduct extensive characterization (phenotyping) of them.